The present invention relates to a constant power source voltage circuit and, more particularly, to circuit for a constant voltage power source of a band-gap type which operates with a low voltage.
In the conventional constant voltage power source circuit, the lowest driving voltage cannot be decreased to less than about 2.0 volts, and the output voltage from the constant voltage power source circuit may vary in accordance with variations of a voltage inputted from a power source. Further, the conventional constant power voltage circuit requires its own driving circuit for operation.